1. Field of the Invention
This invention of an improved support is to be used for kitchen tables, drawing boards and for many other applications, as it consists of two joint arms forming a folding square with a jamming and releasing system. Among the various models of this kind of supports, there are some that have a joining crosspiece attached to the upper arm and which through the lower end of the arm a link grasps a joint of the other arm while the support is unfolded. This kind of support, has the disadvantage of tending to disengage itself from the joint, with the consequent danger implied and making the support involuntarily fold, losing the function for which it had been made.
There are other models in existence which include a compass joining the arms. While the support is in a reclined position, this compass acts as jamming system. These supports are complex and besides, the compass is usually a nuisance for the user, who might kick the support with his knees when using the board. There are other traditional board supports, of the square type, such as those that include telescopic elements, guides, etc, which in the end are complex to use, expensive, easily damaged and unaesthetic. Many of the ordinary supports are often weak, inadequate for resisting pressures, this is why their practical utility is reduced.